More Space Lesbians
by Pupmon1
Summary: A bunch of short Pallura fics
1. First Date

Pidge was so happy when she had led Allura onto the Green Lion. Everything was going to be perfect. Coran had mentioned they were close to a system where the stars shone through a beautiful nebula, and Hunk and Coran had helped prepare a simple picnic for the two to share. It was the perfect first date. But of course, the Galra had to show up and ruin it all.

"...I'm so sorry Allura…" Pidge whispered softly as Green was orbiting a gas giant, the lion separated from the Galra fighter squadron by a planetary ring and protected by the cloaking field.

Allura smiled comfortingly and put a hand on Pidge's shoulder. "It's alright Kaite...let's just head back to the castle."

Pidge lightly shivered as Allura said her real name...it sounded so elegant with her accent. The green paladin took a deep breath and nodded and watched her scanners carefully, waiting for the Galra fighters to drift away. They hadn't seen them. They're safe. Katie sighed and put her hands on the controls. She didn't want to go home...but this date has been ruined, so they had to. She tried to push the controls forward...but they wouldn't move.

"Katie? We should be heading back now," Allura suggested.

Katie nodded and leaned on the controls, but again they wouldn't move. "I'd love to princess but...these controls aren't moving." She sighed and closed her eyes, reaching out and putting a hand on the console before her. "Green...what are you doing?"

Images and feelings flashed through her mind...but it was too fast, Katie couldn't make out what she was trying to say. After a few moments, Green slowed down and simplified her message. "Okay okay!" Katie said as she stood and took Allura's hand.

"What's going on?" Allura asked as the green paladin pulled her away from the console.

"I don't know, but Green says she's not moving until we get down to the core," Katie said with a shrug.

Allura stared at Katie in confusion as she pried up a panel in the floor, then held out her hand. Allura carefully took Katie's hand and carefully climbed down into the chest of the great lion. She sat away from the glowing green cylinder, waiting for Katie to come down as well.

Katie was following Green's instructions in the cockpit, powering down her advanced scanners and her cloaking field. Then she grabbed the basket of food she had brought. "Green I hope you know what you're doing," she said at the sentient machine before hopping into her inner workings.

Allura watched in confusion as Katie sat across from her and started setting out food. "Katie...I don't quite understand what's going on. I don't think this is such a place for things like this."

Katie shifted positions awkwardly. "Green says...she has some sort of plan…I don't-"

Katie was suddenly cut off by a bright flash of light. The two were blinded for a few moments, but when their vision cleared, they didn't appear to be inside Green anymore. The floor was still beneath them...but everything else had seemed to disappear, leaving them floating in space, the planetary ring above them, the giant gas planet behind Katie, and a view of stars behind Allura.

"Illusion?" Katie wondered. She reached out to touch where she thought the wall would be, but she was stopped by Allura.

"Katie, stop for a moment." Allura reached out and took Katie's hand. She pulled it back down, Katie turning her attention to her partner. "Don't focus on why...focus on what."

Katie smiled and visibly relaxed as she stopped thinking about what's happening, and just decided to enjoy it. She smiled as she took in the sight...her beautiful girlfriend framed by almost equally beautiful stars. "Green wants us to have a good date."

Allura nodded watching as Katie pulled her hand away and continued to set up the food. She placed a container of some kind of cake in front of Allura, and a container of what appeared to be sauce covered meat cubes in front of herself...and two sporks. "Coran said you'd like that," Katie said, pointing at her container. "It's as close as I could get to something called...Kinloke? Some kind of...fruit cake like thing? I dunno...he said you'd like it."

Allura's eyes lit up, and she grabbed the container. She ripped off the top to find something reminiscent of her favorite meal, a small cake with bits of fruit in it. Katie smiled, seeing how happy she was, and started on her food, as close as they can get to meat with barbecue sauce.

The two ate in silence for a minute before Allura broke the silence. "Would you like to try some?" she asked, offering a bite of the cake on her utensil.

Katie paused, blushing lightly before leaning forward and taking a bit of the cake. It was sweet and tasty. Katie smiled and flashed a thumbs-up. "It's good."

Allura nodded, and Katie shifted positions awkwardly. She'd offer her a bit of her meal...but Alteans don't usually react well to meat. Katie stabbed another piece of meat but was stopped by Allura.

"May I try a piece?" When she was met with a worried look, Allura smiled comfortingly. "One piece of meat won't hurt me."

Katie nodded and scooted forward. "It's...well...some kind of deer meat with a sweet barbecue sauce," she explained as she held out her spork.

Allura smiled and took a bite of the meat. Then she smiled. "Sweet and juicy."

Katie mirrored Allura's smile, then the two finished eating in silence. As Katie started to put away the two containers, Allura suddenly scooted closer. Katie jumped when she noticed how close Allura was to her.

"Thank you, for the wonderful date," Allura said. She inched closer and took Katie's hands in hers. She gently pulled the smaller girl closer and touched her forehead to hers. Katie smiled lazily, and her eyes fluttered shut as a feeling of relaxing warmth overcame her, it only lasted a moment before Allura pulled away.

"...to many more…" Katie said, moving forward and kissing Allura.

"Is that a human custom?" Allura wondered as Katie pulled away slightly.

"To wish good luck with a kiss? As about as customary as it is for Alteans to say thanks with...whatever that is," Katie countered. She didn't mean it to be rude, but to see Allura smile and laugh. She was lucky...so so lucky...to have such a perfect girlfriend.


	2. Sparring Practice

"Oh, that's what I've done wrong," Pidge mused as she examined the capacitor of the cloaking device in the training room. She lightly pushed the crystal back into place, then shimmied out of the crawl space.

"Hello Pidge," a voice suddenly spoke. Pidge yelped and banged her head against the paneling. She groaned and continued her shimmy backward, to find Allura looking down at her. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you."

Pidge chuckled and waved it off. "It's fine it's fine," she said with a smile as she sat up. She rubbed her head. She noticed Allura was in her training gear, an Altean dagger in her hand. "Here for training? I'll just get out of your way…"

"Wait." Allura reached out and touched Pidge's shoulder. "Spar with me?"

Pidge hesitated. Allura was so strong, but she was also one of the few she could spar with easily, her Bayard having a similar range to her dagger. Pidge sighed and nodded. "Yeah okay...let me go get my armor."

Pidge dashed out of the training room, coming back suited up with Bayard in hand. She took a moment to lower the charge of her Bayard, then she nodded. Allura smiled and stood with her hands behind her back. Pidge dropped her stance, ready to counter. Allura grinned and moved forward, slashing at the small Paladin. Pidge ducked to one side and swung her arm to strike at Allura's side. Allura dropped her arm and blocked the attack with her arm. She flinched as an electric charge surged up her arm and Pidge backed away.

"S-sorry," she said quickly.

Allura brushed off the feeling and charged forward, catching the young Paladin off guard and bowling her over. The larger woman pinned her to the ground and smiled, her dagger lightly pressed against Pidge's arm, keeping her from raising her Bayard.

"In a fight, you wouldn't have time to be sorry," Allura scolded.

Pidge sighed and shrugged. "Yeah...you're probably right. But you also wouldn't have a chance to chat." With a press of a button, her Bayard launched off, embedding itself into the wall and pulled her out from under the princess. She came to a stop a few feet away, yanking her arm to pull the blade from the wall.

But she didn't calculate the angle right, and she yelped as her blade smacked into her face. Half her face felt numb, but she still got up, ready for another round. But Allura was staring at Pidge. "Pidge…"

Pidge stood and relaxed. "What's wrong?" she asked, noting the worried expression on Allura's face.

"You're bleeding." Allura walked towards the smallest paladin and put a hand on her cheek. Pidge flinched as the touch sent pinpricks over her face. Allura pulled away and sighed. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up," she said gently, yet firmly.

Pidge nodded, putting her hand on her cheek, feeling a fluid spread over her fingers. She sighed and allowed Allura to drag her off to the medical bay.


	3. Allura the Green Paladin

**AN: Role reversal thing**

* * *

Katie sat in the Green hanger bay, alone as usual. Matt was trying to run a diagnostic on the ship to find out why the engines aren't firing, and the new Paladins were off training with their Bayards. The new Paladins of Voltron...a strange group from a planet called Altea...with their pointed ears and markings they look like elves from myth. Katie half expected them to start casting magic. Then again with how quickly they bonded with the Lions, that might count as magic.

Katie looked up at the large green mechanical lion that loomed over her and clenched her fists. She had trained for years to take over for her father as the new Green Paladin...and now this random, beautiful, woman just shows up and becomes her Paladin? That just doesn't seem fair.

"It's not fair…" she grumbled.

A ding brought her attention to her computer...the chat window she used to talk to Green popped up. _'Katie needed elsewhere now.'_

Katie sighed and shrugged. Green wasn't wrong. She had a new job now...taking care of the castle, no one else can do that. "You're right...you're always right…"

 _'_ _The Green Paladin.'_

Katie was confused by that message. She looked up and found the current Green Paladin, a beautiful dark-skinned woman with flowing white hair, currently tied up in a bun. Katie peaked around the paw of the Green Lion. "Hello, Pidge."

The woman didn't react at first, then she suddenly straightened up. "Oh...hello Katie," she said with a tired smile. "I didn't realize you were in here, I'll ju-"

"You can join me if you like."

'Pidge' was taken aback by Katie's interruption, and yet she walked forward and sat near Katie. They sat in silence for a few moments, Katie just talking to Green while 'Pidge' relaxed from intense training. Katie knew how hard the new training bot was...but she had to bump it up. These Alteans were naturally stronger than most humans, so she had to make it stronger for them. After a prompt from Green, something about 'Pidge's' name.

"Your real name isn't Pidge...is it?" Katie asked.

'Pidge' suddenly sat up straight and looked over at the human. "I-I-I'm sorry?"

Katie chuckled, this Altean was cute when she was startled. "You don't react like Pidge is your given name, so...what is?" Katie has always been a curious girl, to the point of pushing for information, not stopping to wonder if she should have the information.

'Pidge' squirmed nervously and looked down at her lap. "...it's not my name...my name is Allura…"

"Allura…" Katie rocked back and forth for a moment, thinking about the name. It was beautiful and exotic.

"You can't tell the others," Allura said quickly.

Katie nodded and smiled. "Of course, a secret between women."

An awkward silence fell over the two, Katie focusing back on her computer...Green was spamming the message system. ' _Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her.'_

Katie put aside her computer and glanced over at Allura. She scooted over and reached out, gently taking Allura's hand. "Allura...that's a beautiful name." She gently kissed Allura's knuckles, her voice dropping to a gentle, soft tone. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Allura of Altea."

Allura looked down at Katie, confused. Katie laughed and smiled. "Sorry, that's how humans greet a beautiful woman."

Allura blushed lightly, and her ears seemed to droop. Katie chuckled and put a hand on her cheek, gently turning Allura to look at her. Her eyes were shining, pure deep blue with flecks of pink. "Can I show you another human tradition for a beautiful woman?"

Before Allura could answer, Katie's laptop beeped and Matt's voice blared through the speakers. "Katie!"

Katie jumped and broke away from Allura, glared down at her brother's image on the computer. "Dammit! You have no sense of timing!" she snapped.

Matt waved off her complaint and spoke quickly. "I know what's wrong with the engine, you need to get down there and realign everything."

"I'm in the middle of something!" Katie gestured at Allura, hoping her brother would get the point.

Matt merely glared at his sister. "Be gay later, fix ship now!"

Katie sighed and closed her computer. "I guess I have to go."

Allura smiled and took Katie's hand, keeping her from leaving for a moment. "It's okay, you can show me that tradition after you fix the engines. And you can explain what 'gay' means."

Katie smiled and bounced a little, nodding as she pulled away from Allura. Then she darted off, shouting something about seeing Allura later behind her as she left the hanger, happy to get the repairs done quickly so she can get back to Allura.


	4. An Attempt to Revive Something Lost

"Hello Pidge," Allura said with a smile when she saw the smallest of the paladins walking down the hall. Pidge nodded towards the princess but said nothing as she passed.

Allura watched, confused as Pidge disappeared around the corner towards the hangers. It was strange for her not to stop and talk. Pidge didn't seem to want to talk...but she also didn't look up when Allura spoke to her. Allura's mind started racing...was something wrong? Was Pidge okay?

The princess followed Pidge and peeked into the green hanger. Pidge was working at her desk on...something. "Pidge?" Allura hesitantly called out.

Pidge jumped in her seat and suddenly hid whatever she was working on...it was too fast for Allura to notice. "Y-yes Allura?"

Allura slowly approached. "What are you working on?" She asked carefully.

Pidge hid what was in her hands under the desk, and she smiled. "Oh, nothing important."

Allura was surprised by her reaction. Pidge never said something wasn't important...usually, she said 'you wouldn't understand what I'm doing'...then insist on explaining it anyway. Pidge likes hearing herself talk...especially when she's smarter than who she's talking to.

"Pidge? Is something wrong?"

Pidge shook her head and smiled nervously. "No, it's just nothing. I'm just tinkering."

Allura's brow furrowed and she stepped back, sensing she wasn't wanted here. "A-alright. I-I'll just go."

Allura turned around to leave, only to stop when Pidge called out. "Wait," she said plainly as she stood.

Allura glanced back at Pidge and watched as she stood, a pot of dirt in her hand. Allura was confused as the smallest paladin approached. "I didn't want to let anyone see this until it was ready, but maybe you can help me."

Allura was confused but gestured for Pidge to continue. Pidge never did anything without reason.

Pidge nervously rocked on her heels and looked everywhere but at Allura. "Well...I found this kind of...preservation room...with a punch of DNA samples and seeds. They...were samples from Altea, or that's what Coran said. And I thought I'd try to revive one of the plants, just to see if it could be done. But nothing I do is working. The seed won't sprout..."

Allura stared at Pidge for a moment before grabbing the pot. She very carefully dug into the soil and found a large round seed nestled in damp soiled. "This is a Turak seed," she said with a smile, remembering the strange Turak plant. This seed would grow into sharp, pointed vines that bloomed with sweet-smelling purple flowers.

"That's what the label said. But I don't know what I'm doing wrong…" Pidge admitted.

Allura smiled and gently took the seed out of the pot. "Well, I think I can help you. Do you have a fresh pot?"

Pidge nodded and darted off to her desk, ducking under it and pulling out another pot with fresh dirt, setting it on the table. Allura set the seed into the fresh soil and pushed it into the dirt. "Turak plants are sturdy plants, they're native to flood zones of Altea. But the seed won't sprout in the presence of water."

"Really?" Pidge watched as Allura covered up the seed, then set the pot aside.

Allura nodded. "Yes, the plant is native to an area where, when it floods, soil easily gets washed away, but is followed by a dry season."

"That's when it would sprout?" Pidge asked, looking up at Allura.

Allura nodded and smiled. "Yep. It should take a day or two for it to sprout." Then she stood and turned to go.

Pidge smiled. "Thanks, Allura!" she called out as Allura left the hanger. Then she looked over at the pot. "If this works...that means the seeds in that room are still alive... " Pidge opened a drawer of her desk and looked down at a container labeled 'Juniberry.' "I'll have to ask Coran how to plant you guys. That'll make Allura happy."


	5. Two Became One, If Only For a Moment

Pidge sat in the hanger, typing away at her computer. She was so tired and stressed, but she couldn't sleep. So instead she decided to sit at her computer and run some scans on Galra tech that they managed to salvage from the last battle. It'll help her and the other paladins to know what they're up against. Her shoulders slumped, and she put her head on the desk, watching the bar move across the screen.

"Pidge?" Pidge lifted her head and found Allura standing at the door. "Why are you still awake? It's very late."

Pidge shrugged and sighed. "...can't sleep…" she mumbled.

Allura frowned and crossed her arms. "Can't...or won't?" she countered.

"Can't…"

Allura sighed and approached the clearly tired paladin. Sometimes Pidge just couldn't fall asleep...but they had just gone through a six-hour mission, or that's how long Shiro said it lasted. It was a long mission for humans, a long time to pilot those lions. Allura thought for a moment, then walked up and sat beside Pidge. "I think I know a way to help you sleep." She took Pidge's hands in hers and turned her to face her fully. "Do you trust me?"

Pidge sat up and smiled, nodding. "Of course...I'd trust you with anything."

Allura smiled and took Pidge's hands in hers, intertwining their fingers. "Then close your eyes and relax."

Pidge took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she relaxed. Allura also closed her eyes and focused her mind on something she hasn't touched in a long time, her aura. She slowed her breathing and with every breath, pushed it out, focusing on Pidge. Despite telling Pidge to relax, Allura could feel that everything was tense, even her aura felt strange when Allura touched it. It took her a moment, but Allura knew what had happened. Pidge's aura had twisted itself with her worry and fret. Allura sighed softly and focused on those knots, carefully trying to work them to relax.

Pidge tensed slightly as she sensed something flow into her. It was a strange and foreign feeling, but it quickly became a relaxing presence. It touched something inside her...something only Green has ever touched. It felt like that energy was touching her soul. She felt like the energy was surrounding her, and everything began to relax. The tension left her muscles, and even her mind relaxed. Her busy thoughts were silenced, she found it hard to focus, either on her curiosity or her worry, two emotions that have ruled her life for the past year.

Pidge took a deep breath and forced her eyes to open, just to see what Allura was doing. The princess was still, her breathing deep and slow, her body surrounded by a pinkish purple glow. Pidge smiled at the sight...Allura was always beautiful, but she looked stunning right now.

"Pidge," Allura muttered, opening one eye. "Relax."

"R-right." Pidge closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax. But a thought kept poking at her...this energy is Allura's, could Pidge do the same? She took a deep breath and focused, pushing her energy outward, like she would when she's trying to understand Green completely.

Allura felt Pidge's aura push against hers, and she hesitated. Did Pidge not want this? She started to pull away, but Pidge reacted in kind. Her fingers tensed, holding Allura's hands and her aura tugged at Allura's. Allura realized she's trying to reach out, and she allowed her instincts to take over. She lightly pulled Pidge closer and leaned down, touching her forehead to Pidge's.

Pidge flinched when Allura increased the physical contact, but it made everything clearer. She could feel Allura...her mind, her energy, her aura. Pidge felt a strange inconsistency in Allura's energy...like a bump or hole or something...Pidge couldn't identify it, but she knew it wasn't right. Pidge focused on those areas, working out the knots and trying to relax them.

With Allura doing the same, something strange happened. For a moment everything blurred. Neither could tell what thoughts, what feelings belonged to the other...and they couldn't pull their auras way from each other. A sense of confusion came over the two, but also of comfort and relaxation. This only lasted a moment though before Pidge's body went slack and her aura dulled.

Allura's eyes snapped open, and she sat up, Pidge leaning on her heavily. She smiled and put her arms around Pidge's small form, holding her close as she slept. Pidge was smiling in her sleep, completely relax.

"Princess?"

Allura glanced behind her to find Coran standing at the door. "What are you doing here Coran?"

"I was looking for you, you should be in your room sleeping. What are you doing here?"

Allura sighed and stood, lifting Pidge in her arms. "Helping the Green Paladin get to sleep. I'll take her to her room, then go to sleep."

Allura moved past Coran avoiding the look on his face. "Princess? Are you sure that was safe?"

Allura paused and shrugged. "It's fine Coran. Why don't you get some sleep." Allura smiled back at her aid, then carried Pidge back to her room. Allura ignored the warm feeling inside her. She felt complete for once, she knew it was going to fade, but she could enjoy it for now. She paused at the door to the Green Paladin's quarters and looked down at the girl in her arm. Pidge was smiling in her sleep. While Allura may regret the cold, lonely feeling that is coming, she doesn't regret what she did. For a moment she played with the thought of doing it again, after Pidge woke up, just to put off that feeling, but she quickly shook it off.

There was one thing Allura was unaware of...that Pidge felt the same as she did. Or she would in the morning. And that Pidge's curiosity will always get the best of her.


End file.
